


The tretcherous tales of the pack & Tattoo Parlours.

by BlueMangoes



Series: The Ink series [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3 Way Relationships, Alpha Derek, Everyone know abouts werewolfs, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Smut, Stiles get turned, The fire never happened, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf world, Werewolf!Melissa, Werewolf!Sherrif Stilinksi, Werewolf!Stiles, Werewolfs and humans are equal, human!Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMangoes/pseuds/BlueMangoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Stiles and Derek's turn</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Derek And Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles and Derek's turn

He was covered in them. Tattoos all around. Each had different meanings; Some were just for the hell of it. The most important, _of course_ , wasn't even inked onto him yet.

Derek, on the other hand, had decided three more and he was done with tattoo parlors and over-pricing douche bags surrounding him. In addition to the Triskelion on his back, he got Stiles' name, his Mother's name, and the last one he'd ever (hopefully) get. 

They walked in and a bell overhead rung. "Derek hale! The man who it seems to pain, to be near me" a man yelled out. "Rodney. Delightful as ever to see you." Derek kept his face stoic as ever as he replied. "And stiles, here for another i suppose?" he continued on. Stiles lit up, hearing the voice of his favorite tattoo artist. "Of course." He said with a grin. "Lets get started then!" 

Two hours later they walked out of the small shop with smiles on their faces and 130 bucks missing from Derek's wallet. Walking to the camero, Hand in hand, rings tattoo'd onto their left hands and each other's initials over that. 

Halfway home, the radio spat "By the time the buzz was wearin' off we were standin' out on the sidewalk, With our tattoos that looked like rings in the hot Nevada sun and they won't fade"


	2. All's fair in love and naps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had read a poly!pack fic a while back and i forgot the author but i thought it was cute so here goes c:

With Derek and stiles having an entire house for themselves and the pack, Nap times were never missed. None of Derek's cousins or Stiles' Aunts and Uncles to bother them and wake them up.

Sometimes the pack members would sleep in their own bed with their partner or partners, but Usually? It was a clusterfuck of arms and legs and torsos. With most of them being were-wolfs, all of them being pack, the closeness gave an almost daily comfort of hugs and pecks and kisses passed around. No one really cared. If it felt like the moment, so what , swap some spit. It was a comfort in each other that has always been with them since day one.

Scott woke with a start, sweating from a nightmare stemming from years of running through the forest with the wolves. "Scott" Stiles sleepy voice broke the silence "Go back to sleep please" he whispered, as not to wake the rest of the sleeping adults. Scott cuddled closer and give stiles a quick peck on the lips and replied "Fine, but if you make me breakfast right now, i wont bitch and moan when you go hide off with Derek." Scott was at first a territorial friend, never really being okay with Derek not sharing stiles, so stiles was glowing at the thought of Scott not being just a little jealous.

"Well what are you in the mood for?" Stiles grinned out after the peck. "Stiles, can i have some waffles?" He heard allison before scott replied "Me too!"  
What he got himself into when he was 16, he doesn't know, but now hes 22 and happier than can be. Standing at the stove trying not to burn the eggs, Isaac startled him with a pair of arms around his stomach and kisses down his neck. "I'd love some of that" he whispered as he nipped stiles ear. Derek sat down at the table with Jackson hot on his tail, following to straddle his lap and steal his coffee. "Stiles, Me and Jackson want blueberries in our pancakes, and Lydia, Erica, and Boyd want strawberries and Peaches" Came Derek's sleepy voice.

How his family suddenly turned into 5 year olds at 6:30 in the morning beat him, But hell, they were his five year olds; And he was perfectly happy with that.

"ERICA ITS MY TURN WITH ISAAC" Lydia's voice pierced through the air. 'Ha, Five year old's my ass. More like horny 18 year olds' he thought with the quick-witted reply "LYDIA YOU HAD YOUR TURN LAST NIGHT." He grinned big and wide. They were his pack, for life.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first work and i really hope you like it okay c:


End file.
